Rabbit Hole
by randomLlama
Summary: What would you do if you found a portal connecting to another world? Take a vacation? Or be terrified and never go near it again? Would you test it? Try to shut it? Or drag someone you lust after through it for some wild fun? Miya knows what to do.


Wow... I wrote this...^^;; I seem to be doing this a lot lately. oh well.

I hope you mortals enjoy this fic~  
**Warnings: YAOI, SMUT, ONESHOT.**  
I own nothing but manga... Koh would be mine if that could change!  
**_BECAUSE Sephy is the nazi of spelling and grammar, I am fixing things._ **

* * *

"Rakan-kun, about your world..." Miya asked the Sanome and his questions—better left unasked to protect Rakan's virgin ears and to leave you readers in this state of curiosity. The second in command of the guards got his answers nonetheless, and they broke Rakan's brain.  
"Thank you Rakan-kun~" His left eye, which was the only one visible, closed in a mischievous arc. The implied dirty details broke the Sanome's brain further as Miya went off to trap his leader.

"Kazuhi trust me."  
"Yeah, that's not happening," Frowned the three-eyed man, "Where the hell are we going anyway?"  
"That—if I tell you—will ruin the surprise," Miya grinned the same grin that broke Rakan.  
"See, this is why I don't trust you," Kazuhi sighed keeping pace with Miya through Rakan's forest. He stumbled a bit and looked back up but saw no sign of Miya.

"Miya?" Less reason to trust him now, Kazuhi frowned beginning to call for the ex-Yorubashi clan member. He looked at the ground and studied Miya's foot prints. Clever man, they led Kazuhi around in circles. "God Damnit—MIYA!"  
Still no sign of him so Kazuhi reached up to cheat, and pulled the sash over his third eye off his head. Shaking his hair loose again and the eye opened. The world around him pulsed and became a black and white grid; no Miya though. However, there was a strange source of power about three metres to his left. Kazuhi headed around black trees and found a portal...

It was the same kind of portal that the Ayame Prince banished them through years ago. He saw Miya's footsteps pass through. He stood, staring uncertainly at the portal, but if Miya went through—repeatedly—it had to be okay. Kazuhi frowned in worry. To his third eye, the portal smoked and vibrated slightly. How long has the portal been here? How long did Miya know about it? This can't be Miya's first passing, Kazuhi sighed drawing that conclusion. So what was on the other side?

Miya wouldn't enter it if it led back to the Imperial Palace, Kazuhi concluded next. He glared at the portal at the mere thought of that place and who rules it. The intensity of his stare saw through the portal then, and he saw the other side. It wasn't the Imperial Palace, and there wasn't any Miya, but Kazuhi did see something that shocked him. Green. Lots of green, and a variety too. Grass, leaves, trees, and a blue sky. It felt strangely nostalgic too, oh right, Rakan. That was Rakan's world? More than his desire to find Miya, something else pulled at his muscles, an impulse. He had to go now, to see for himself. With sash in hand Kazuhi bolted through the portal.

His body only tingled for a moment or two before the overwhelming amount of sights, sounds, possible threats, air, and greenery flooded his extra-sensitive senses. "Ang!" Kazuhi had to shield his three eyes from the new world, too distracted and vulnerable to notice Miya appear to take the sash from his hand and place it back over the extra eye. His hand immediately went to his knife but stopped when he realized who it was, "Miya?" Kazuhi's tone was annoyed, opposite Miya's amused one.

"Here, put this on again. A third eye isn't exactly common here."  
"Where is here anyway?" Kazuhi growled in discontent but bound the sash comfortably, his perceiving senses returning to normal. His eyes adjusted to the splash of color too, it was brighter than he imagined.  
"This is Rakan's 'Japan' Kazuhi," Miya smiled when the black-haired man looked at him. "I found that portal a month ago but I haven't told anyone."  
"Why did you bring me here?" That replaced Kazuhi's original question, but he had a hunch about Miya's answer regardless.  
"There's something I want to show you."

They had to walk, but it wasn't far, Miya had money he borrowed from Rakan or swindled from people that he saved up for this. Kazuhi Tohno figured out Miya wouldn't tell him until they arrived, even then he questioned it. He became a tourist instead.  
"Oi, why is everyone looking at us?"

"They think we're dressed funny." Miya shrugged, mostly Kazuhi though. Miya wore a kimono, which was rare but not completely uncommon. Kazuhi, on the other hand, looked like an anime character. The three-eyed man frowned huffing, as he muttered that the citizens of Japan looked funnier. The number of people that gawked at Kazuhi increased as well as the kinds of looks he got changed. This made the three-eyed man uncomfortable, he didn't know where he was or anything about this world. He had to keep a constant watch on Miya though, whom Kazuhi feared disappearing again. Much like threes, the building of Japan all looked the same until Miya stopped outside one that had a heart, the word 'glitter' and 'h-o-t-e-l' in bright neon over the door.

What the hell kind of place is this? Three very confused eyes started at the sign and then at Miya, or where he stood. He blinked to see Miya running inside.

"Come on Kazuhi~"

He had never heard that tone from Miya before and it chilled his spine. A small fire of desire licked down it as Kazuhi followed. No one needed to tell him twice. Miya didn't stop at what looked like the place you should to check in, but Kazuhi didn't question it. He questioned the sliding metal doors that revealed a small box. It was controlled by buttons and played irritating music, and it moved! Kazuhi learned from Miya who got the information from Rakan, this is called an 'elevator'. People in this world are apparently lazy.

"What do you think this place it for Kazuhi?" Miya asked, he knew. He broke Rakan to find out, and already reserved a room.  
"There's no point in making a guess since you're not going to tell me."  
"It's a secret Kazuhi~"  
"Miya..."

Kazuhi sighed as the moving metal thing came to a stop and the doors opened again. The ding it made irritated Kazuhi that was short-lived when Miya grabbed his hand and dragged him out and down the hall. Next thing Kazuhi register was a door closing behind him, ah they were in a room, and Kazuhi absorbed the decorations. Dim candle light, reds and dark colors on the fabrics of the chair and bed, the massive bed. He was hit with the mood brutally and blatantly when Miya pressed his thin body into Kazuhi's.

Kazuhi's body understood completely when Miya's lips touched his.

Kazuhi's third eye pulsed seeing the image Miya had in his mind, and growled. '_The little minx_,' A flush-faced, nude Miya wailing and moaning as Kazuhi pumped roughly into the thin body. Making this a reality would be easy, Kazuhi smirked into the kiss matching Miya's passion. The only catch is that it won't go as the thin man envisions. Kazuhi slowly started to take control of the kiss and Miya's arms had to wrap around his neck to support his weakening knees. Their tongues met when Miya's body arched into Kazuhi's but the three-eyed man held him firmly. He prevented Miya from moving at all.

"Mh-aah~" Miya's head tilted back in reflex when Kazuhi bit his lip. He retracted like a normal person but Kazuhi became relentless, showing a side to Miya that he hadn't known. "Kaz-zuhi?" Miya questioned after the Guard leader let him breath, but Kazuhi leaned forward connecting their foreheads and sent an image in return.

Miya's face turned bright red in an instant, "Kazuhi..."This image was ten times more vivid than the one he gave Kazuhi. Several times more perverted too; with Miya even more shocked to see that side of Kazuhi.

"I'm glad you always wear kimono Miya~" Kazuhi chuckled. Miya's reaction was everything he thought it would be. "So easy to strip~"And to tie up, but Kazuhi omitted that part. Without warning Kazuhi pulled the pack of Miya's Kimono down. He grabbed the sleeves containing Miya's arms and tied them behind his back.  
"Wha? Kazuhi?" The blush on his cheeks lightened but was stained there permanently as his shyness turned to surprise. "Untie me—What the hell is this?"  
"I showed you, remember? Just now, since your idea is boring~" Even behind the sash, Kazuhi's third eye smirked like his other two. Being a monster like Chigusa had its perks, for sure, and one of them was being able to see Miya's weak spots.  
"I-Idiot! Untie me!" Miya snapped, not in favour of being tied up and displayed like this. His whole body was exposed and showing his aroused state, which Kazuhi took to massaging and stroking.

"Nn! Haah Ka-Kazuhi, at least m-m~ove to the bed!" Miya was struggling to stand as well as trying to acquire more pleasure. The only thing he got was a chuckle and then being carried like a princess. Rakan was right, it is humiliating to be carried like this. He was set on this bed, leaning against the headboard looking at a smirking Kazuhi. "Nm, Kazuhi—"

"Spread your legs Miya. Come on... Open up or I can't touch you." Kazuhi frowned that his partner was trying to cover up his erection. He crawled on his knees over to Miya, taking his sash off and returning to the black and white world. Miya stayed in color though, and Kazuhi smirked, "I can still see it you know~" He chuckled sarcastically chiding the man whose face was hidden by bangs.

"For example, I can see how much you want to be touched Miya," He smirked watching the rouge return to Miya's cheeks.  
"Urusai!"  
"I haven't done anything and it's crying for me~" Miya's anger flared at Kazuhi's words. "Not done anything! You've tied me up, and when I've finally gotten the guts to seduce and bring you here you're not doing anything!"  
"You don't love me!" Miya glared as his words slowly sank in. Kazuhi frowned with a glare. "You think I don't love you?"

Miya gulped, that was a frightening tone, "K-Kazuhi?" His worry and panic seeped off his body like steam to Kazuhi's eye. The three-eyed man pried Miya's legs open roughly then and dove down to prevent them from closing.  
"Kazuhi!" The shock and pleasure of his tongue crashed through Miya's body. "AH!" With Miya half erect, but soon fully hard, Kazuhi took him into his mouth. This connection allowed Kazuhi to see his partner's pleasure, and Miya lurched forward as best he could with bound arms.  
"Kaz-zuhi stop-AH, no oh~ N-No Kazuhi~" When Kazuhi's third eye looked up at Miya's pleas, he saw the need clearly through Miya's visible eye. Noting that Miya's legs were no longer trying to close he removed one hand in order to slip his fingers into his mouth.

"Aah, Kazuhi... There's a bottle, u-use that."

Kazuhi didn't relent and scanned for the bottle, found it and then pulled off with a lick to his lips as he grabbed it from the drawer. "What is it?"  
"U-Useful..." Miya panted trying to regain control, "It'll work better than your spit."  
"How do you know?" Kazuhi asked watching with his third eye. The blush on Miya's cheeks told him and the man with three eyes smirked. "You're tried, haven't you?"  
"Uru sai and keep going Kazuhi or I'll make you eat everything you hate!"

Kazuhi's smirk only grew at the harmless threat and coated his fingers as he took Miya back into his mouth. Dripping a bit at Miya's entrance Kazuhi slipped his gelled finger past the folds of Miya's anus groping the insides. It was warmer than he thought.

"AAH! K-Kazu-h-hi unt-tie me!" Yeah _that_ was going to happen, Miya might interfere then. Kazuhi's finger probed deeper loosening it for a second finger, and the two digits worked to stretch it out.  
It wasn't long before the third finger went in. "UWAAH~ AH!" Kazuhi's fingers stroked that bundle of nerves creating a loud cry of ecstasy. With ease now, Kazuhi moved his fingers at a faster pace, moving them inside Miya too. His body became more pliant too, his passage trying to consume Kazuhi's fingers while Miya's voice cried out for more.

"K-Ka~zu~hi uh!" Yes Miya was more than ready now, and Kazuhi removed his fingers allowing the former Yorubashi clan member to relax since he'd been so close to coming. Kazuhi dug out his aching and dripping erection, coated it with the gel, and watched Miya's chest fall and rise rapidly. His eye squinted a bit projecting an image into Miya's head from this distance. Miya blushed and squirmed seeing Kazuhi's vision of him.

"AH!" Miya had been distracted so he yelped in surprise when Kazuhi grabbed his hips and yanked them away from the headboard. The ex-Yorubashi man landed on his bound arms and groaned as they were pinned. His voice was then shocked from the sudden penetration that he couldn't scream or cry out.

"Nng Kazuhi!" Miya's eyes watered from the intense mix of pleasure and pain, amplified by the restriction of his arms, yet he glared lightly at Kazuhi. His mouth was captured by Kazuhi, interrupting any more moans. Miya moaned in need into his mouth instead. "Mhmm~" Without even trying Kazuhi could see Miya's pleasure radiating from is body through his third eye. Kazuhi thought his passage felt hot to his fingers, but physically being in him was even better.

_Kazuhi_

Miya's body begged him after getting used to being full. Who would deny him now? Kazuhi started moving, out half way and hard back in.

"AH! Miya moaned into Kazuhi's mouth with each thrust. The volume of those moans increased too with Kazuhi's pace. "AAAH!" Direct hit. And another, and another, and another making Miya's head roll back breaking the kiss. His hair tangled in a sweaty mess.  
"Ka-Ka-AH—zuhi! Uh, Unt-tie me!" His begs and cries were useless and ignored, Miya knew that but they also seemed to spur the three-eyed man on.  
"Miya~" The pleasure in his voice melted Miya's resistance to his release. "AH KAZUHI!" Miya clamped suddenly around him coming hard enough to hit his own face. A sight to make Kazuhi come as well. He thrust in and held still after his orgasm. The two were panting heavily and Miya tried to move. He wanted to get cleaned and back to their world, but his body was rooted in place from the inside. Kazuhi was still hard.

"Ka-Kazuhi... You're kidding me?"  
"Sorry Miya but we're not done yet~"

"No stupid, get out! Once is enough for my first time! A-At least untie me—AAH!"  
Smirking, Kazuhi slammed into his prostate amused seeing Miya's cock twitch in pleasure.  
"Uh~"  
"You should have seen your face Miya. It could drive any man wild." The photographic image of Miya's pleasure-saturated face mixed with his scream of ecstasy while ejaculating was screened into his head by Kazuhi.

"Nng," Miya clenched subconsciously around Kazuhi then, and the guard leader slammed into his sweet spot again. A new erection. Just because he shows Miya doesn't mean he'll show anyone else. Kazuhi pulled Miya back straight underneath him and began to move inside him. Slow at first, the same pace as before, but it barely lasted that long. Kazuhi drove out those loud lewd moans once more with his quickened pace, crashing like waves on the coast. Hard and helpless Miya could only writhe as pleasure was being forced into him. His cock dripped clear nectar as he could no longer feel his arms.

"Kazuhi~" Miya gasped and arched his back into the feeling. The man with three eyes leaned down and nipped at the hard stubs Miya presented to him.

"Ah! Kazu~" Kazuhi shuddered at the nickname giving a harder pace in response. His tongue teased and flicked on the stub eliciting moans from Miya. His lover writhed about beneath him, craving more. Kazuhi was being overloaded by Mia's reactions that his second release built. His ears, normal eyes, and third eye were fine-tuned to Miya's pleasure. The banished Yorubashi man clenched around him fighting again and he came squeezing Kazuhi tightly. Another chain reaciotn, and Kazuhi came inside Miya again.

"Miya..."

Kazuhi pulled out this time, soft, and lay next to Miya. His eyes closed letting Kazuhi's senses return to normal. He could hear Miya panting and how it synced with his own. Only two regular eyes opened and looked at Miya, moving in a jump to untie him. Miya's body relaxed as clear as day, full of relief.

"Why'd y-you tie me up?"  
"It's how I always envisioned you Miya~"  
"A-Always? But you're so-so airhead-ded!" Miya glared lightly in disbelief.

"Good, you and everyone else thinks that~" Kazuhi chuckled and leaned over to kiss Miya, "But only you get to see the real me."

"Aren't I lucky," The two smirked at each other.

* * *

Tadah~ Another installment of smut from the llama! *anticipating one review*

**Kazuhi:** I don't think there's anything wrong with it.  
**Llama:** Of course you wouldn't...  
**Kazuhi:** I might have changed a couple things, but that's it.  
**Llama:** like what? ...Where's Miya-san?  
**Kazuhi:**...  
**Llama:** OMR...you're worse than I thought.


End file.
